Ghost Hunt
by St. Ajora
Summary: Noll, Mai, and Gene visit Lake Compounce, a family theme park! However, what awaits them is something they would never have expected! Alternate Universe.


**HELLO! I'm back, and with a new story! By the way, I realize the title of the story is the title of the show/manga/books. It's on purpose! It'll allllll be explained later. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Mai and Gene skipped merrily into Lake Compounce. Various Halloween decorations littered the entrance, and workers dressed in gory costumes waited in the shadows to jump out.

"Noll, are you coming?" Gene yelled over his shoulder. He stopped walking to wait for his twin, preparing to yell at him if needed.

"This is ridiculous. Just how did you get me here again?" Noll muttered darkly. He looked down at his all black outfit and scowled. "And explain to me again why I'm wearing a dress."

"For the hundredth time, it's not a dress. It's a tunic!" Gene laughed as Noll glared again. Mai, up ahead, stopped finally once she noticed Gene wasn't by her side anymore.

"Dress or tunic, I still feel like a pansy wearing this stupid outfit." Noll muttered and started walking again. Gene waited for his brother to catch up to him before walking with him to Mai.

"Hey hey! You should be happy that our parents agreed to take us here, though! It's a little ways out from where we live, anyways. Besides, they probably didn't want us coming near a dirty old swamp park anyways." Gene nodded, "See what she says? Don't you think you should start livening up a little? It's not good to keep yourself glued to a study. Life is out there to enjoy it!" He threw his hand hands up toward the noon sky.

Noll grimaced, "And that may be the reason why you're still so immature." Gene turned back to look at him with a face, "Well! Kids should be kids for a little bit." Mai simply grabbed both of them and ran off toward the Sky Coaster.

"That was horrible," Noll grumbled to the two as they were all unharnessed. "Why did we even get on that stupid ride? And do you two know that if these flimsy harnesses came undone, we would've been injured?"

Mai made a face to Gene, who rolled his eyes and mouthed 'blah blah blah' to her. Mai giggled, interrupting Noll's rant, and he glared.

"Honestly, why are we even here in the first place? And when the hell do I get to take these stupid clothes off? And you, Mai, you look ridiculous. Same goes with you, Gene! Take that stupid hat off!"

Mai narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms in a pseudo pout, "It's AWKTOWBURR. You need to dress up for it, it's no fun if you don't." "Well, she's right You never do anything and because we have an excuse this time, we're allowed to force you." Noll laid his hand on his forehead and sighed with an annoyed expression.

"Look, let's go on another ride!" Mai chanted, "We're burning daylight talking about this, we didn't come to argue, I hope?" Gene faced her and grinned, "That's right, we came for fun! Noll, you should learn something from her." "No, I believe I'll pass." He said flatly, peeling the slack pointed black hat off equally black hair.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Boring!" Mai mocked. Noll harrumphed and said-

"Mr. Boring? Well, I must say it's better than being Mister and Misses Video-Game-Addict. Anyway," he swatted Gene's hands away as they grabbed at the black hat, "When are we leaving this place? I have things to do."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you from your date with your precious books. Honestly, Noll, can't paranormal crap wait for a few days?"

Mai nodded fervently in agreement. "Yeah, yeah! Come on, Noll! You study enough for all of us, and then some! We all need a break."

"That's right." Gene clapped his hands together once. "Okay! Now that that's settled, lets go on more rides!"

"Oh oh! Pirate ship!" Mai grabbed the two and ran toward the ride. They all boarded the ride and sat in the very back of the right section. Mai looked at the two on either side of her and grinned widely. She clutched the handlebar and squealed excitedly as the ride began to move.

"This is stupid," Noll said loudly above the excited screams as the ship reached the full height. "Is this supposed to be scary?" However, his hands betrayed him, clutching the handlebar tightly so that his knuckles were white.

"Oh, shut up Noll!" Gene laughed. "It's fun and you know it!"

Noll almost snorted, if it weren't for the fact that if he did, he would likely suck an insect up his nose. Then again, he might not from the movement.

"Aw, it's already over." "Don't be down, Mai, there's still a lot more rides. Oh, but it's starting to get dark already. Hey, I have an idea. Noll, how about you choose the next ride?" Said person gave a look that spelt 'Absolutely not.' This was caught and rebuked by Mai's "Nooooolllll. Don't look at us like that, sourpuss. You don't seem to like anything that we do, so we're asking what you want to do." "Go home." "Sorry, 'Go Home' isn't a ride here, I don't see it on the map." "Then I shall have no opinion on this." "But that's why you're so grumpy, isn't it? We're not doing anything you like?" "Coming here was something I didn't like in the first place." "You're terrible." "You're the one even thought of coming. Now, where our are parents, I'm going back to the hotel."

"Oliver! Why do you always do this?" Gene reprimanded angrily. "Every time we do something fun, you ruin it!" He glared at Noll. Mai glanced nervously back and forth between the two, and Naru went to speak-

"Well if you didn't always pick the most retarded things to do then maybe I wouldn't spoil everything!"

"Come on, guys, don't fight-"

"Shut up, Mai!" To her surprise, it was Gene who said this.

Mai froze and stared at the ground before looking up with teary eyes. "You're so mean! I hate you both!" And, she ran off.

"Mai, I didn't-! Damnit..." Gene sighed and pushed a hand through his hair roughly.

* * *

"Stupid Gene, stupid Noll, stupid-!" Mai looked up from the ground and saw a man looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" He put out a hand to help her up, and she took it gladly.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, and yeah, I'm okay." She then walked toward the first ride she could find.

No others were in line, which Mai found odd; the park was packed full with people.

"Miss, do you have an adult with you?" Mai looked up and saw a lady manning the ride. She smiled down at Mai. "Ghost Hunt requires for an adult to be with any children under thirteen," she told Mai.

Mai started to reply that no, she didn't have an adult with her. However, before she could reply the lady went to speak again. "Oh, is that man your supervisor?"

Mai looked behind her and saw the smiling man from earlier. Still in a fit of tears from earlier, she quickly nodded her head in the affirmative and rushed past the lady and into the building.

Once inside, she stopped to look around. Fake ghostly targets were scattered about the room, and spooky sounds came from a few speakers about the room.

"Here," Mai turned around to see who had spoken and was met with the same smiling face. He handed her a yellow toy gun, and Mai took it warily. After looking it over, she took it in her hands and attempted to shoot at one of the targets. Giggling as she hit, she moved around to hit the rest of the ghosts, forgetting all about her anger.

Once the ride was over, Mai stepped out with the man. Apparently, his name was John Compound. Throughout the ride, he had talked lightly with Mai, and had comforted her as she told him what had happened earlier with Gene and Oliver.

After returning the toy gun, Mai turned around to speak to Mr. Compound, only to discover that he was no longer there.

"Miss? How did you get in without adult supervision?" A man at the end of the ride frowned, looking around for someone that may have been with her.

"I- He was right there a second ago-" Mai looked around again and felt a chill go up her spine. "He must've gone to get something to eat."

"Mai!" She looked around for whoever had called her name and saw Gene running up to her, Noll in tow. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you!" Gene's expression softened. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.. In fact, we're both sorry for fighting. Right Noll?"

Noll glared at Gene, who nudged him with his elbow. "Yeah. Sorry," He bit out.

Mai took a look at Noll and giggled with her hand to her chin. "That's alright. I forgive you now. Hey did you see a real tall guy in a brown coat go through here? I want to say thanks!" Gene looked at her weirdly, "There's no one wearing a coat here. The park's pretty empty right now, and even the remaining people only have costumes on.." She gave him a blank stare while tilting her head, "No, he was right here with me. It's alright if you didn't see him, it's not all big of a deal!" Noll narrowed his eyes out to the fog in the surrounding forest.

"Mai," he said while grabbing her hand, "Let's go." Mai stared and said, "Noll, what's up with that, you hate when we grab you why are you doing it now?" Gene leaned toward him, "Oooh, do you liiike Maii?" The younger brother scoffed, "That's nonsensical. I simply have a bad premonition."

When he was walking away with Mai in tow, Gene realized he was left behind in his little fit. "Oh, hey, guys! Wait for me! That's not fair!" So he ran after them, on the way back to the gate.

"Ah! It's getting dark," Mai said as she stopped to gaze at the sky. Noll felt the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious statement but refrained from doing so; he was way too composed for that, anyhow.

"We should probably head to the hotel soon. And let's hope our parents are there," Gene agreed and grabbed the others' hands, leading them in the direction of the hotel.

On the way to the hotel the three were silent. Mai was reflecting on the day's happenings and wondering about the old man, while Noll and Gene were lost in thought.

"Hey.. Hey, guys," Mai stopped and tugged at their sleeves to get them to stop also. "Do you hear that?" She stopped talking and looking around. "There it is again! It sounds like.. Someone laughing. And splashing. Do you hear it?" The three listened, but neither Noll nor Gene could hear the laughter.

"I'm sure its just someone playing around at the beach," Gene dismissed it. He shivered, but put it off as the wind making him cold. "Come on, its getting cold. Let's hurry back."

"Ah! Kids, where were you, we looked everywhere. Thank god you're back now. Let's go in and go to sleep, okay?" "Okay!"

At night, covers were held up and flashlights were shone underneath them. Chatter spilled out, and Noll was annoyed while cramming a pillow over his head to block it out. "Ey? Gene do you hear something? It's that weird laughing again. Maybe it's some kids from the next room over, right?" She smiled, while Gene said, "Hey Mai, I really don't hear anything."

This could be a point of concern, though it could also be a side effect of her being buzzed out from running around all day. It happens, of course but was she really supposed to be seeing things that didn't exist, continually, and insisting they do? She certainly wasn't schizophrenic.

"Geeene, it's really annoying now. I can't go to sleep. Can you come with me next door to them to please be quiet?" Before she received a reply, Mai was grudgingly slipping out of the bed and creaking open the door. Fortunately, the adults were heavy sleepers, so they didn't notice anything, not even when she took the keycard off the marble counter and walked out into the hallway.

"Mai, Mai! Where are you going? Hey!?" Gene went after her, and Noll glared at them before sighing heavily and following in pursuit, thinking 'Idiots will get themselves in trouble if I'm not there anyways.'

"Mai, I really don't think this is a good idea-" Gene tried to tell her as she knocked lightly on the door next to their own. Mai turned to him, hands on hips, and said-

"Oh, come on Gene! I'm sure they're disturbing others, not only us. So, we'll be doing everyone a favor!" She turned back to the door and knocked again, louder this time. "Hey! Open up, please! Hello?" She turned the door knob as a last attempt. To her surprise, it turned easily and the door opened as she gave a small push.

Inside, the lights were turned off and only the faint moonlight from the windows allowed the three to see. "That's weird.. I swear I heard people in here," Mai whispered to Gene while her eyes were still straight in front of her, searching the room as best she could.

Gene began to feel uncomfortable. "Mai, I really think we should go back-"

"Best idea you've had all night," mumbled Oliver. Gene turned toward him with a glare.

"I'm serious! I have a really bad feeling about this!" He turned to where Mai was standing to find her gone. "Mai?" Frightened, he peeked into the hotel room.

"In here!" Mai yelled from inside, and Gene sighed in relief.

"Mai, get out of there!" Oliver whispered with a frown, which deepened as Gene stepped cautiously in the doorway. "Gene, don't you even think of setting foot in there-"

"Relax. It's empty; what's the worst that can happen?" Gene stepped inside and began to look for Mai.

"Where have I heard that before?" Oliver mumbled, but stepped inside nonetheless.

All three went in, and the door shut behind them. "Huh? The door closed!" Mai was scared, which was seen by both brothers. "Hey hold on! I'll get us out!" Gene yelled, ramming into the door. "Stop trying to be cool." Noll said boredly. "I'm not I just want to ge—." Before he finished, the door swung open. The attendant who was making his nightly rounds said he heard yelling in the room, and had opened it. They paced out and went back to their room.

Before they fell asleep, the inevitable comment came: "You're both hopeless."

* * *

**Me: Hello! If you're reading this you may have read my other fics, but if not, I'm Lewnuhhkau! Nice to meet you :) I hope I have all them in-character, but if not, please don't hesitate to tell us! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Ren: ****Hi, I'm Ren. My (unused) FF account is Mikuguu. I wrote the WALL OF TEXT parts. I haven't finished reading GH, so I hope I'm in character.**


End file.
